Letters From the sky
by Fly-Gold
Summary: В одних из этих дней они поймут, что наконец-то свободны. Но до этого битва продолжается.
1. Май

Вопль кошки подстегивает меня зайти в ее дом. Свет не горит, тем не менее, я знаю, что она здесь. Хейтмич и Сальная Сэй сказали мне об этом, но это не было так уж важно. Я знал, что она здесь.

И сейчас я разрываюсь на части, думая, можно ли мне войти в дом. Сомневаюсь, что мне будут рады после всего, что произошло. Не думаю, что Китнисс винит меня за то, что я покушался на ее жизнь, но иногда мне все-таки кажется, что она винит. Какая-то часть меня жаждет того, чтобы она убила меня, желает почувствовать боль от пули, мгновенно пронзающей мозг, и долгожданный конец.

Но она не сделала этого до сих пор. А ведь у нее была возможность... и не одна. И все это подтверждает то, что ее чувства реальны. И я не могу игнорировать их.

Кот снова вопит. Я разворачиваюсь и направляюсь в сторону ее комнаты, громко топая, пока поднимаюсь по лестнице и перешагиваю порожек. Дверь приоткрыта. Я распахиваю ее, и на мгновение замираю, силясь не закричать. Китнисс растянулась на полу. Ее спутанные волосы, словно завеса, прикрывают лицо, распластанное на холодных половицах.

Мое сердце болезненно защемило, и вот я уже встаю на колени, чтобы проверить пульс, обеспокоенный тем, что она все-таки нашла способ покончить с собой. Под моими пальцами ощущается тихое "там-там", на шее пульс тоже прослеживается. Я тихо говорю "спасибо" каждый раз, когда чувствую пульсацию в ее венах.

Лютик на меня шипит и рычит. Или, вероятнее, кот рычит на Китнисс. Это животное никогда не любило ее, всегда открыто демонстрируя это.

- Я не причиняю ей боль, ты, идиот, - говорю я коту, - я просто... - я не могу закончить, потому что не знаю, что вообще делаю. Сомневаюсь, что Китнисс была бы счастлива увидеть меня именно сейчас, особенно после нашей экспромт-встречи возле примул. Я по-прежнему не уверен, почему захотел посадить их, может быть, хотел извиниться за все то, за чем не смог уследить, за все, что приносит нам страдания. За все то, что причиняет ей боль.

И теперь я увидел ее здесь, с запутанными волосами, помятой одеждой, разбитым взглядом... да, всю эту боль, сосредоточенную в одном только взгляде, ощущаю и я. Я мысленно переместился на год назад, вспоминая, как увидел никому ненужную девочку, которая копалась в мусоре, ища еду, как получил от матери за то, что бросил ей буханку хлеба.

Больше всего на свете тогда я хотел спасти ее. Я видя ее снова и снова... я хотел того же. Я хотел быть единственным, кто соединит осколки ее разбитого сердца вместе.

Но и она, и я были слишком сломленными, чтобы помочь выкарабкаться друг другу. Это пугало.

Что побудило меня вновь вернуться в Дистрикт-12? Зачем вернулся, зная, что каждый день буду видеть Китнисс и осознавать, что она не моя? Почему я снова и снова, видя ее, охотно переживаю все то, через что мы прошли вместе?

Знаю, глубоко внутри меня есть ответ на эти вопросы, но я еще не могу признаться. Даже себе.

Я не могу произнести эти слова, потому что не понимаю, правдивы ли они, или же это все просто отголоски былой влюбленности в девочку, которую я тогда еще толком-то и не знал.

Одичавшая кошка медленно попятилась в сторону, неотрывно следя своими желтыми глазищами за тем, как я беру Китнисс на руки. Мои ноги сами несут меня к ее комнате, пока я сквозь туман подсознания пытаюсь определить местонахождения ее спальни. Как только она оказалась в кровати, блики луны тут же осветили ее лицо. Только тогда я заметил, какие красные у нее глаза. Они распухли и потускнели в уголках.

Она плакала. Конечно. Она одинока здесь, в двенадцатом, потому что Хейтмич никогда не будет заботиться о ней, он будет лишь скорбить и жалеть себя.

Воспоминание об улыбке Прим отозвалось ноющей болью в груди. Я плюхнулся на самый краешек кровати Китнисс и стал наблюдать за спящей девушкой. Они такие разные, но... сколько я помню, всегда вместе. Китнисс и Прим, Прим и Китнисс.

Но теперь Прим нет. И я больше не увижу ее серьезное маленькое личико, следящее за мной из-за маленьких окон в госпитале Дистрикта-13. Не услышу и ее тихий комментарий, когда она наконец-то войдет в мою комнату.

_Ты любишь ее, тебе только надо вспомнить. И она тебя тоже любит._

Я тогда удивился тому, сколько знала эта маленькая девочка. Разве Китнисс открывалась своей сестре больше, чем кому-нибудь другому? Могла ли Прим знать, что ее сестра чувствовала по отношению ко мне?

Возможно, я этого никогда не узнаю.

- Мне так жаль, Китнисс, - шепчу я пустую, смертельно тихую комнату. Горящие в темноте глаза стоящего на пороге Лютика оценивают меня, и я неосознанно наблюдаю за каждым его движением до тех пор, пока он не подходит к кровати и не сворачивается клубочком рядом с ногами Китнисс.

- Мне так жаль, что она умерла. Мне жаль, что я не смог... - мои слова повисли в воздухе. Я ничего не мог сделать. Я знал очень мало о том, что сделала Китнисс.

Я не смог остановить Коин, он убил этих детей. Я не смог остановить Прим, она вступила в команду медиков для помощи этим детям. Не смог остановить Гейла и Бити, и они создали эти бомбы. Не смог остановить Китнисс, и она видела, как умирает ее сестра. Я едва уберег саму Китнисс от смерти. Я не смог остановить маму Китнисс, которая сломалась и оставила дочь одну. Не смог остановить Хейтмича, который продолжал заливать в себя ликер. Не смог остановить войну, смерть и боль.

И не важно, что я этого по определению сделать не мог. Однако это важно, потому что причинило боль Китнисс - девушке, которую я любил больше, чем кого-либо еще.

Я поклялся, что помогу Китнисс выжить. Если бы я умер, отдавая свою жизнь ей, помогая ей, моя смерть определенно не была бы напрасной.

И, между тем, полагаю, я обречен на успех. Китнисс жива. Я жив. Неважно, насколько мы сломлены, важно то, что мы все еще есть. И я не должен забывать об этом.


	2. Август

_**Letters From The Sky. **__**Глава 2. Август.**_

_**"Dusk and Summer" Dashboard Confessional**_

- Зачем ты пришел, Пит?

Очевидно, мой вопрос поражает его, поскольку он ошеломленно смотрит на меня. Я вижу огненные блики в его глазах, не смотря на темноту моей комнаты в Деревне Победителей. Это становиться ежедневной частью нашей рутины, и это не мешает. После ночи очередных кошмаров - хотя в Дистрикте-12 они немного утихомирились - я поднимаюсь и завтракаю с Сальной Сей. Сначала Пит к нам приходил просто как посетитель, но теперь он приносит нам свежий хлеб и печенье каждое утро, если находит вдохновение на эту работу, конечно. Иногда я охочусь. Иногда он печет. А так... обычно мы сидим с ним в темном подъезде в его или моем доме и молчим. Изредка оставляем записи в книге воспоминаний, придуманной мною. Мы также разговариваем о нынешних Дистриктах, реже о двенадцатом или о прошлом.

Я задаю вопрос и вижу, как с его языка уже готова сорваться ложь, но он вовремя одумывается. И затем его лицо меняется, когда он вспоминает, что мы обещали быть честными по отношению друг к другу. Мы обещали ничего не таить, не лгать. Не могу вспомнить, почему мы так решили, но помню все клятвы, произнесенные шепотом, когда он пришел и посадил примулы возле моего дома.

- Потому что мне некуда идти, - в его голосе, кроме нежности, присутствует и немножко дерзости. Немного обнадеживает, поскольку это означает, что он не собирается признаваться в любви прямо сейчас. Потому что я не могу ответить ему тем же. Мы обещали друг к другу, в конце концов.

- И еще потому, что однажды мне здесь понравилось, - с воодушевлением продолжает он, уставившись на пламя, танцующее за решеткой.

Кажется странным сидеть в этой комнате, наблюдать за пламенем после жаркой августовской ночи... но все же это успокаивает.

Если бы он спросил меня об этом, я бы ответила тоже самое. Мне тоже некуда пойти, и мне также здесь понравилось.

- Я и думать не могла, что Хейтмич для тебя так много значит.

Пит улыбается и пихает мою ногу, лежащую на диване рядом с его. Прикосновение не заставляет меня вздрогнуть, как это часто бывает, но он все равно убирает свою руку на колени, из-за чего я расстраиваюсь, уже начиная скучать по его касаниям.

- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - говорит он.

Мы достаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, и его слова причиняют мне боль, но я думала, что будет хуже. Я, Пит и Хейтмич. Одно серьезное недоразумение - ставить нас в один ряд. Но мы приспособились друг к другу.

- Тебя беспокоит, что я здесь? – его голос колеблется.

- Да нет, - автоматически отвечаю я. В действительности я раздражена. Как он вообще может задавать мне подобные вопросы? Он не смотрит на меня, так что не могу сказать, о чем он думает. Меня осеняет, что я могу попытаться прочитать его выражение лица. Прошло много времени с последнего раза... я не делала этого где-то со времен Квартальной Бойни.

Его глаза не кажутся мрачными, а уголки губ приподнимаются, когда он смотрит на меня.  
>- Хорошо. Я достаточно устал наблюдать за храпящим Хейтмичем. Лучше побуду здесь.<p>

Я смеюсь, и теплота момента омывает меня, как не предсказанная жара в первые теплые дни весны... или же теплота одного из супов Сальной Сей в холодный зимний день. Это действительно неожиданно, но мне это нравится. Это чувство не пугает меня.

Впервые после долгого перерыва я сама дотягиваюсь до Пита. Он смущается, наблюдает за моей рукой в течение долгой минуты, и потом, когда по его спине пробегают мурашки, он медленно кладет свою руку в мою. Я могу видеть, как в его голове возникают ложные картинки, которые он тут же заменяет новыми воспоминаниями. Это не так просто для него - быть здесь, я это знаю, но он пытается, и это значит для меня больше, чем все остальное.


	3. Октябрь

_Дисклаймер: все права принадлежат Сьюзен Коллин, ни автор, ни переводчик ни на что не претендует._

_Letters From The Sky._Глава 3. Октябрь.

Мои отношения с Китнисс довольно необычны, если так можно выразиться. У Хейтмича есть другое определение, но не будем об этом.

Они развиваются довольно стремительно. Она держит меня за руку, ищет меня, чтобы предупредить, когда идет на охоту, наблюдает за мной во время ужина и часто разговаривает на разные темы.

Иногда в такие дни я поражаюсь тому, насколько же мы с ней связаны. Когда отвратительные и яркие воспоминания готовы подавить меня, я отступаю в пекарню, которую строим мы с Хейтмичем. Вернее, давайте посмотрим правде в глаза: это я ее строю, Хейтмич же все время пьет из фляги и отпускает язвительные комментарии в мой адрес. Во всяком случае, у меня хотя бы есть компания, и я точно знаю, каковы его намерения по отношению ко мне.

Том иногда приходит к нам, чтобы помочь. И это действительно потрясающе, что рядом есть кто-то, кто не помнит все те ужасы, что изо дня в день теперь преследуют нас с Китнисс и Хейтмичем. Однако Том тоже не без своих внутренних Демонов.

Бывает, я иногда испытываю острое желание подтолкнуть Китнисс к стенке и целовать ее до тех пор, пока мы не сможет дышать и пока напряжение между нами не отступит прочь. Я помню эти сокрушающие моменты, дразнившие меня и тогда, когда мы думали, что наша невинная наивность потеряна навсегда. И она потеряна... где-то там... под покровом пепла Дистрикта-12.

И это мимолетное чувство постепенно завладевает мной. Я знаю, что ситуация скоро измениться, но я не знаю, в какую сторону и как.

Я и думать не мог, что по возвращению в Дистрикт-12 мы с Китнисс можем быть вместе. Возможность наших отношений волновала меня, и нет ничего противоестественного в этом. Точно так же, как и нет ничего противоестественного в том, что я дышу, пью или ем.

Я знаю, что, когда я приехал в Дистрикт-12, она жила в своем старом доме, пока ее мать была где-то в Дистрикте-4, работая в госпитале или где-то там еще. Хейтмич привез Китнисс домой, и я знал, никогда не произнеся это вслух, что тоже теперь являюсь частью всего этого.

И чем дольше я убеждал себя, что от Китнисс лучше держаться подальше, тем больше осознавал, что меня тянет к ней. Разве я не испытывал подобные чувства еще давно? И это давно – теперь просто воспоминания: иногда сладостно-горькие, иногда - ужасающие. Некоторые вещи просто необъяснимы, а потом в голове проскальзывают новые воспоминания, и я не могу поверить, что думал, что смогу жить без нее.

Сегодня она охотиться. Я пытаюсь проводить время в пекарне, но чувствую беспокойство за Китнисс и медленно иду через Дистрикт к лугу.

- Добрый день, Пит.

Дэлли Картуайт появляется словно из неоткуда, и я невольно таращусь на нее.

- Привет.

Она идет за мной шаг за шагом, засовывая руки внутрь рукава тусклого серого пиджака - остатки одежды, которую выдавали в Дистрикте-13.  
>- Ищешь Китнисс?<p>

Я хмуро наблюдаю за кучкой чахлых деревьев, а затем отвожу взгляд в сторону леса, где повреждения от пожара не так видны. Я и не осознавал, что искал, пока Дэлли не сказала об этом.

- Просто собираюсь прогуляться, - лгу я. Я не обещал быть честным ни с кем, кроме Китнесс. Даже с Хейтмичем, но он и так знает, когда я вру.

Дэлли понимает, что я лгу (врать у меня получается действительно отвратительно), но она ничего не говорит, просто медленно продолжает идти вперед.

- Я собираюсь вернуться в тринадцатый, - говорит она, - здесь меня ничего не держит, но я просто хочу вернуться, чтобы... проверить.

- Тебе понравилось в тринадцатом, - замечаю я. Улыбка, что расползается по ее лицу, несомненно делает девушку краше, и я замечаю, что Дэлли и правда милая. Конечно, не сравнится с Китнисс, но все равно хорошенькая.

- Верно. Вы с Китнисс должны как-нибудь приехать и навестить меня там, - как только она понимает, что говорит, Дэлли мгновенно обрывает себя на полуслове и замолкает.

- Обязательно, - соглашаюсь я. Но мы оба знаем, что мы с Китнисс больше никогда не появимся в близи Дистрикта-13. Там не будет для нас приятных воспоминаний.

Дэлли останавливается и пристально смотрит на меня. Прежде чем я спрашиваю ее, остались ли у меня на лице крошки от обеда, она подбегает ко мне и целует в щеку.

- Ты хороший парень, Пит. И ты через многое прошел. Вы оба. Просто... воспользуйся отведенным тебе временем.

Я делаю ту единственную вещь, что могу сделать в данный момент, - взъерошиваю ее волосы - а сам смотрю куда-то поверх головы девушки. Я не могу признаться, что часть меня желает, чтобы Дэлли попросила меня сбежать вместе с ней, начать жить заново в другом месте. Но я никогда не сделаю этого, я знаю, что не полюблю Дэлли - не когда я связан с Китнисс Эвердин. В этом и есть простота моей идеи. Искушение быть с кем-то, у которого нет со мной общего прошлого, нет общих воспоминаний, кроме каких-то различных, по-глупому несущественных моментов, огромно.

- Встретимся там, - говорю я. Еще одна ложь, но это единственное, что я могу сказать. Слова "прощай" нет в моем словаре. Я не произношу его уже в течение долгого времени – слишком сильны вспоминания, когда я сидел на пляже, держал Китнисс на коленях и искренне верил, что это мои последние слова прощания.

От холода моя рана начинает болеть. Шторм не мог полностью изменить направление так быстро - на это потребуется несколько дней. Но когда он наступит, я должен стащить одну из фляг Хейтмича. Это единственная вещь, которая вызывает необходимое онемение.

Медленно, с трудом я залезаю на низкий холм, расположившийся меж деревьями и низкими кустарниками, изгрызанными зайцами и птицами из подлесья. Китнисс всегда возвращается домой с наполненным добычей мешком - она кормит несколько семей в округе. Вчера поезд привез более десяти семей. Тишина призрачного Дистрикта будто расползается, уступая путь легкому бормотанию серых и бледных людей – такого же цвета и пепел, окружающий их.

И до того, как я осознаю это, я нахожу ее. Я чувствую себя довольно глупо, находясь здесь. Это было их место, мне становится интересно – думает ли она о Гейле.

- Привет.

Она не удивлена. Я никогда не смогу подобраться к ней бесшумно, даже когда девушка оглушена на одно ухо. Я ужасно неуклюжий.

- Привет. Я не хотел мешать тебе. Могу уйти, если ты хочешь.

Она качает головой, и ее волосы, которые теперь довольно длинные, каскадом рассыпаются по спине.

- Проходи, присаживайся, - она похлопывает рукой по широкому камню рядом с ней, и я пристально смотрю на камень в течение одной долгой минуты.

- Я... черт... не думаю, что могу. Если ты занята... думаешь...

- Присаживайся.

Это больше, чем просто просьба, я удивлен ее напористостью и смелостью. Китнисс нельзя назвать напористой, как и нельзя утверждать обратное. Она не нуждается в помощи, мало кому уделяет внимания и большую часть времени она просто пропадет в себе.

- Хорошо.

Я не понял, насколько высоко забрался, пока не оглянулся на долину. Отсюда можно увидеть вход в Шлак, крыши домов, которые еще стоят и которых не так много - крыши домов победителей Игр. Мои глаза находят вывеску пекарни, которая кажется довольно маленькой. Намного меньше, чем была у родителей, правда, моя вывеска не висит на доме моих родителей.

Мы сидим в тишине, наши волосы совсем чуть-чуть прикасаются друг к другу. Я ожидаю, что Китнисс возьмет меня за руку, и чувствую досаду, когда этого не происходит.

- Я подстрелила индюка.

- Хорошо. Я люблю индюков.

- Сальная Сэй не знает, что из них готовить.

- Разберется.

Разговор настолько чопорный, что просто смешно. Это раздражает до такой степени, что я уже готов потребовать нормального разговора или же просто подняться и уйти. Напряжение все нарастает, но я пока не понимаю, что же оно означает. Китнисс вздыхает и поворачивает ко мне голову. Выражение ее лица знакомо мне – сочетание ожидания и любопытства. Она давно вынашивала этот разговор.

- Ты выбираешь меня?

Вопрос поражает меня, и, если честно, я не знаю, что ответить.

- Или ты здесь просто потому, что нет выбора?

- У меня есть выбор, - резко отвечаю я, думая о Дэлли Картвайт и об остальных девочек в Панеме. Мысль меня расстраивает, но это все-таки правда.  
>- Я могу пойти куда угодно.<p>

На лице Китнесс отражает боль, и она кивает в ответ.

- Я здесь, потому что это то место, где я хочу быть, - решительно говорю я ей. Я уверен, что мой ответ прозвучал довольно уверенно, но я просто не могу сказать, что сейчас чувствую. Не в этот раз.

- Помнишь, о чем ты разговаривал с Гейлом, когда мы спускались в один из капитолийский подвалов? Ты сказал, что я выберу того, без кого не смогу выжить.

Воспоминания напрочно засели в голове и давят на меня, но я решительно отметаю их прочь. Я ненавижу тот момент, поскольку тогда пуля в лоб чуть не выбила из меня дух. Но я не возражал против разговора с Китнисс, зная, что она уже сделала свой выбор.

- Правда такова, что я могу выжить без тебя, Пит. Я могу выжить и одна.

Это не пуля в голову, а удар в сердце. Я киваю и пытаюсь решить, как собираюсь добраться до дома и куда я после этого пойду.

- Но я не хочу жить без тебя, - шепчет она мне слова, которые являются для меня и спасением, и болью.

Мой мозг безумно медленно обрабатывает сказанное ею. Конечно, это не "я люблю тебя", но это уже много ближе к заветному признанию по сравнению с тем, что она говорила раньше. Китнисс всегда с трудом находила подходящие слова - она скорее человек действия. Но сейчас они у нее нашлись.

- Я выбрал тебя, когда приехал. - От моего дыхания образовываются небольшие облачка пара, которые несут произнесенные слова в холодный воздух. - Я выбрал тебя так давно, что просто не могу вспомнить, был ли у меня хоть когда-нибудь выбор.

Ее теплая рука - в моей, мы соприкасаемся. Ее тело прижимается к моему, и я дрожу от возникшего контраста - холодный октябрьский послеобеденный воздух и тепло женщины, в которую я влюбился. Снова.

Она наклоняется ко мне еще ближе и облизывает губы. Мы уже давно не целовались. Часть меня желает этого поцелуя больше всего на свете, но все еще свежо воспоминание, как я, дрожа, пытаюсь поцеловать Китнесс в пещере, а она лишь насмехается надо мной. Это заставляет меня вздрогнуть и закрыть глаза, но я все-таки беру ее за руку.

Ее теплота мучает, соблазняя меня окунуться в страсть, которая, как она думает, исчезла. Но я по-прежнему чувствую ее, вижу в глазах Китнисс. Я хочу показать ей, доказать, что, может, Китнисс и сломана, но не разбита. Все, что они сделали ей – нам - не разрушило нас навсегда.

Поцелуй нарастет и нарастает. Ее горячие руки обжигают, и постепенно я нахожу все новые места, не скрытые старым отцовским пальто - лицо, длинная шея, руки, а также место, где сходятся рубашка и штаны.

Китнисс выбрала. Меня.


	4. Ноябрь

_**Дисклаймер: все права принадлежат Сьюзен Коллинз и автору Писем. Мне - перевод.**_

_**Letters From The Sky. Глава 4. Ноябрь.**_

_**"Angels & Demons - Dishwalla**_

Его здесь нет. Посмотрев на его тарелку, которую сняла со шкафа, я сажусь на его место за стол. Сальная Сэй ничего не говорит, когда кладет кусочек тушеной оленины в мою тарелку. Пытаюсь претвориться, что не испытываю боли из-за отсутствия за столом Пита, но ничего не выходит.

Нет, мы совсем не планируем есть вместе каждое утро и каждую ночь. Иногда это случается просто так, но сегодня не получилось. И я не знаю, сколько минут я насчитала, как его нет. Без него комната кажется такой пустой...

Еда пахнет просто восхитительно, но я не нахожу в себе сил притронуться к ней.

- Уверена, что он просто занят, - в итоге бормочу я. Я убедила себя съесть все на тарелке, но мои глаза возвращаются к настенным часам в кухне, отсчитывая пробитые минуты.

- Пекарню сегодня не открывали. - После слов Сальной Сэй моя рука с вилкой застывает. Последний кусочек мяса с луком колеблется прямо у моих губ.

Из всего сказанного ею это встревожило меня более всего. Независимо оттого, как он себя чувствует, Пит открывает пекарню каждый день. Даже в прошлом месяце, когда он простудился и был с температурой, он все также тяжело брел по улице в самую грязь к наполовину построенной пекарне, чтобы включить печку и испечь хлеб.

- Наверное, он с Хейтмичем, - я пытаюсь не беспокоиться, но Сальная Сэй просто кивает, словно говоря, что не верит ни одному единому слову.

Я чувствую себя плохо. Днями не видела Хейтмича. Я привыкла поставлять ему свежие партии мяса каждый день, когда охотилась, но, когда вернулась и обнаружила разлагающегося кролика на крыльце, прекратила это. Знаю, Сальная Сэй подсовывает ему еду, а Пит всегда подкармливает хлебом. Мой вклад в пропитание Хейтмича оказывается излишним.

Я жду, пока Сальная Сэй укутывает свою внучку и они выходят, после чего набрасываю на себя охотничью отцовскую куртку и бреду по слякоти к домику Пита. Кругом темень, лишь из одного окна льется свет – я знаю, это его спальня; он ярче, чем днем, и освещает темную улицу. Возможно, он болен - слишком болен, чтобы выйти. Или что-то случилось, и он не хочет, чтобы я узнала, избегает.

Отдаленное воспоминание продирается через мое сознание - Пит с широко открытыми глазами и с искоркой безумия в них сжимает мою шею пальцами - но я отталкиваю его от себя. Пит в порядке. Может, он просто забылся в рисовании. Я знаю, поскольку он об этом говорил

Дом погружен в темноту и кажется жутким, когда я вхожу. Внутри также холодно, как и снаружи, лишь легкий запах дрожжей щекочет ноздри. Кухня в беспорядке. Каждая поверхность покрыта мучной пылью, будь то: поломанные стулья, не покрытый ничем стол, разбитая посуда. На покрытом пылью полу виднеются отпечатки стоп, которые ведут к лестнице.

- Пит?

Мой зов - больше, чем простой шепот. Мое сердце стучит о стенки ребер, и я нагибаюсь, чтобы достать нож из сапога, где он всегда лежит. Он издает чистый металлический звук, когда я извлекаю его из ножен.

И прежде чем я ставлю ногу на нижнюю ступеньку, по всему дому раздается полный тоски плач и звук удара. Моя рука на перилах трясется, но я заставляю ноги двигаться вперед. Пит в беде!

Дверь в его комнату закрыта, заперта. За дверью горит свет - слишком ярко для лампы, как кажется мне.

Снова рев. Звучит так, будто это раненный зверь.

- Пит! Пит, впусти меня! - я прижимаю ухо к двери, пытаясь расслышать, что творится за ней. Я не так много слышу, только слабую возню ног, чередующуюся с плачем Пита.

Стена рядом со мной начинает дрожать, и я чувствую, как Пит ударяет по ней кулаком.

- Уходи, Китнисс, - цедит он сквозь зубы мне эти ледяные слова. Из-за его тона мое сердце разрывается. Я месяцами не слышала этот его холодный, бесстрастный голос. С тех пор, как он был спасен из Капитолия.

Я вдыхаю и кусаю губы. Я должна уйти, дать ему свободное пространство и предоставить ему возможность справится самому. Но не могу. Не могу уйти именно сейчас.

Я до сих пор помню тот момент, как он не позволил мне съесть ту таблетку, которая покончила бы с моей жизнью, когда я убила Коин. Он не позволил мне убить себя, даже когда он не управлял собой.

А сейчас я не позволю ему уничтожить себя.

- Я не уйду, - решительно говорю я, - а ты впустишь меня к себе.

Он опять кричит, я различаю брань, и это шокирует меня. Я не ожидала услышать подобное – хотя и выросла с шахтерами из Дистрикта-12 и слышала слова намного хуже - но я никогда не слышала, как ругается Пит. Я думала, что он не знает ругательств.

- Впусти меня.

Стена снова дрожит, но Пит не отвечает.

Я знаю, что должна сделать, но, если я сейчас открою эту дверь, игра станет рискованной. Если я еще чуть-чуть подожду, Пит все равно выйдет. Я действительно не думаю, что он готов покончить с собой, так что могу подождать его и здесь. Но я знаю, что ему больно там, за этой деревянной дверью. И я знаю, что сделал бы он, будь за этой дверью я, скрывающаяся со своими демонами.

- Если ты не впустишь меня, я просижу здесь всю ночь. И завтрашний день тоже. Ровно как и послезавтра.

Мои слова заставляют его остановиться. Могу услышать, как он выдыхает воздух, и представить, как его рука застывает напротив стены. Я закрываю глаза и прижимаю руку к тому месту, где предположительно может находиться его, и, клянусь, практически чувствую жар его прикосновения.

- Я вхожу.

В этот раз меньше плача и больше стона.

- Пожалуйста, Китнисс, не сейчас. Просто не сейчас. Я не владею ситуацией.

Я нервно вдыхаю и принимаю решение. Если он в своей ярости причинит мне боль, я буду разбираться с последствиями, но я больше не могу его ждать здесь. Я не могу позволить образу его, корчившегося от боли, просто остаться в моей голове.

- Я вхожу.

Он не мешает мне войти, когда я открываю дверь плечом, но я вижу, что он удирает к другой стене комнаты – так далеко от меня, как это вообще возможно.

- Закрой глаза!

Его грубая брань пугает меня, и я думаю, обнажен ли он. Я играю с вариантами в сознании, думая, сказать ли ему, что уже видела его таким прежде, так что ему не о чем волноваться, но затем мои глаза в шоке распахиваются оттого, что окружает меня. Он не хочет, чтобы я видела не только его, но и комнату.

- Не смотри, Китнисс. Пожалуйста, только не смотри. Ты не обязана видеть все это.

Комната вся разгромлена, как и кухня. Лампа на своем месте, но лампочка раскручена. Она качается туда-сюда, отбрасывая странные длинные тени на стены. Пит находиться в углу комнаты, пристально наблюдая за мной. Он обнимает себя за плечи, и я вспоминаю, каким он был после возвращения из Капитолия.

- Не смотри, - снова умоляет он и качает головой.

Но я не могу перестать смотреть. Кошмары Пита - или что там происходит сейчас в его голове - воссоздаются изображениями на стенах. Краска разбрызгана везде: на полу, на потолке и даже на самом Пите. Цвета яркие - красный, черный и ярко-оранжевый. Они так смешиваются, что образуют водоворот, от которого у меня кружиться голова. Это портреты-карикатуры тех, кого я знаю: Финник, Гейл, Хейтмич, Сноу и даже Прим.

С последнего, где свежая краска еще не высохла и стекает вниз, я не могу отвести взгляд. Лицо моей сестры безупречно. Каждая черточка ее лица изображена так, как я это запомнила при нашей последней встречи, но она скручена в боли так же, как и огонь, окружающий ее.

- Пит, почему... - я беспомощно посмотрела на Прим, пытаясь понять, почему он рисует настолько ужасные вещи.

Он только издает наполовину стон, наполовину мычание. Опускается на колени, рвет на себе волосы с такой силой, что кажется, будто выдирает целые клоки.

Когда подхожу ближе, лицо Прим кажется еще более болезненным и безэмоциональным. Не могу больше смотреть. Теперь подхожу к карикатуре Финника. Только у него голова не прикреплена к телу. Я знаю этот момент, потому что видела его вживую. Уж не знаю, как Пит разглядел это за моей спиной.

Гейл следующий, он ухмыляется и так похож на парня, которого я знаю. Но его глаза жестоки и горят ненавистью, а в руке бьющееся сердце, из которого течет кровь. При виде этого мой желудок скручивается. Гейл никогда не был дьяволом - не был даже тогда, когда они с Бити спокойно рассуждали, как сбросить на Капитолий бомбы и установить ловушки. Это не воспоминания, но что-то, что воссоздает разум Пита, чтобы мучить его. В какой-то степени это символично, но я не хочу выяснять, в чем это проявляется.

Следующее изображение - Джоанны. Подозреваю, что он взял ее образ из воспоминаний. Ее привязали к стулу, на лицо нацепили блестящую пластиковую пленку, а Миротворцы в это время поливают ее водой. Вспоминается, что она ненавидела любые контакты с водой. Пит видел, как они издевались над ней.

Хейтмич следующий. В его лбу сияет дыра. Его расстреляли в ночном кошмаре Пита, и я могу лишь признать, что смерть, по крайней мере, была быстрой. А затем вижу его тело, изувеченное, изуродованное бесконечными шрамами. Приглядевшись, отмечаю, что это не тот Хейтмич, которого я знала, а намного старше. Над ним издевались в течение многих лет, прежде чем казнили. Он смотрит на меня безжизненными глазами с безукоризненно нарисованного дьявольского портрета.

Здесь есть и другие - лица наших знакомых из Дистрикта-12, что погибли при пожаре. По всей боковой стене их обезображенные фигуры, объятые пламенем. Лишь в углу - перед началом ужасных фресок, на мольберте Пита расположен рисунок, не являющимся его кошмаром.

Пит нарисовал свою семью: отца - доброго пекаря, мать - строгую, угрюмую женщину и двоих его старших братьев. Все они сосредоточены и по-парадному одеты. Это тот портрет, который должен весить на стене над камином в одном из богатых домов.

Но что-то не так. Пита нет, а лица всех членов семьи улыбающиеся, такие радостно-счастливые.

Я многого не помню о Стефане и Педере - братьях Пита. Они старше его: Стефан - ровесник Гейла, а Педер где-то между Стефаном и Питом. Я смутно припоминаю, что они часто шутили с Питом, а еще Педер выиграл турнир в рукопашном бою в школе. Они казались такими счастливыми. Ни один из них не работал в шахтах.

- Это твоя семья. – Нет необходимости это пояснять, но напряжение в комнате слишком велико. Я хочу, чтобы оно рассеялось. Хочу, чтобы Пит поговорил со мной. Об этих картинах. Хочу, чтобы он объяснил, зачем нарисовал их.

- Нет, - жестокость вернулась, раскаленная, точно железо. Слишком быстро и уверено Пит оказывается совсем близко ко мне. Он смотрит на изображение и затем поворачивается, рассматривая стены.

- Это не они. Это такая же фальшивка, как и все, что было.

Я вижу определенное «движение» изображений. Пит начинает с образа своей семьи, а затем перемещается по комнате, размалевывая своих демонов на стенах.

Пит напрягается рядом со мной и делает резкий выпад рукой вперед, раскрамсывая изображения ножом в клочья. Никогда не видела его таким прежде. Наверное, я должна испугаться за свою жизнь, но я не могу, не сейчас. Я не могу отвести своих глаз от разрушенного, раздавленного хаосом нечто, в которого они прекратили моего чудесного Пита. Это действительно худшее из всего возможного. Они взяли мальчика, который отдавал всего себя любви, и обучили его так глубоко ненавидеть, что запятнали все то, чем он так дорожил.

Я отворачиваюсь, не желая видеть. Вот, от чего он хотел меня защитить - не от себя, а от видения того, в кого они его превратили.

- Я же говорил тебе оставаться там. - Его горячее дыхание на моем виске, и мы оба дрожим. Он нависает надо мной, и я содрогаюсь в предвкушении и страхе его прикосновения. Нож летит на пол, чуть не задевая босую ногу Пита.

Его рука скользит по моей куртке и мучительно медленно стягивает ее. Она застревает на моих руках, обездвиживая их, но внимание Пита сосредоточено на другом. Его пальцы проводят линию по пуговицам моей рубашки, он с жадностью смотрит на них. Жара в его взгляде достаточно, чтобы разжечь меня. Его глаза практически горят.

- Я же говорил тебе, что не владею ситуацией.

Это предупреждение, но я не могу сопротивляться тяге своего тела, поэтому просто делаю вздох. Он близко - так близко, что могу увидеть бьющийся пульс на шее. Прежде чем еще раз наполняю воздух легкими, Пит прислоняет меня к стене. Его руки грубо трогают мои груди, и он тяжело посасывает кожу возле ключицы.

В следующий момент он обвивает руками мою шею, пальцы вдавливаются в плоть. Зрение затуманиваются, но я только дышу под его напористостью. И когда я уже почти готова заплакать, его руки скользят по моей рубашке... он разрывает ее и дотрагивается до моих грудей своими горячими руками.

Он тяжело дышит, и осознание, что он возбужден, сводит меня с ума. Пит сейчас отнюдь не нежен, я понимаю, и это пугает меня. Я знаю, где все началось, но не могу повернуться назад. В моей руке есть нож. Могу ударить в его шею, но сомневаюсь, что остановлюсь. Могу ударить его в руку... или даже в грудь, чтобы спасти себя, но не делаю этого. Вместо этого я разжимаю руку, и нож с грохотом падает на пол.

И я отдаю ему себя. Полностью.

Я кладу руки ему на плечи, и он приподнимает меня, когда как я обвиваю ногами его бедра и целую его.

Он на минуту застывает и чуть отдаляется, чтобы взглянуть на меня. Но я не прекращаю его целовать. Я не перестаю тереться об него. Чувства наряду с отчаяньем выходят из-под моего контроля. Я даже не могу понять, хочу ли этого. За все время наших отношений мы ни разу не говорили о сексе. Да, мы целовались и во время Квартальной Бойни, делали еще много чего, но все так ново после возвращения домой.

Мы прижимаемся друг к другу, и сейчас я понимаю, что с одним ударом сердца наш первый раз не будет совершенным. Не будет спокойным и милым. Это будет не Пит, в которого я влюбилась, а искаженная версия того, в кого они его превратили. Будет быстро, грубо и, возможно, больно, но, вероятно, это сможет вернуть Пита назад.

Его лицо перекашивается от ужаса, как и лица на его картинах, и он отталкивает меня, ударяясь головой в стену рядом с ним. Краска впитается в мою рубашку, и я задеваю руками лицо Пита, пачкая его.

- Только не так, - шепчет он и прислоняет свою макушку к моей, - не так.

И вот так вернулся мой Пит. Его глаза по-прежнему выражают голод, но они не горят, как минуту назад. Последнее заменено тоской.

Я хочу сказать ему, что все в порядке, что он может и дальше дотрагиваться до меня, что я позволю ему все, что он хочет, но не могу. Позволяю своему телу ослабеть, и мы оба падаем на пол. Пит расслабляется в моих объятиях и всхлипывает против меня.

- Ненавижу, - шепчет он, - я ненавижу, что не могу перестать видеть эти вещи. Что не могу перестать ненавидеть и волноваться о них одновременно.

Я не нахожу слов, потому что вижу стену, против которой была прижата. На ней самая большая картина из всех, но я ее не замечала прежде. Я притягиваю Пита к себе, пробегаясь измазанными краской пальцами по его волосам, и изучаю свое собственное лицо.

Оно не искривлено, как остальные. Это не ужасная карикатура, полная ненависти.

Она безмятежна и довольно красива, но окружена ненавистью - огнем и изображением ада. Все это выбивает из меня дыхание.

- Пит...

- Не смотри, Китнисс, - шепчет он мне в шею.

- Это то, как ты меня видишь? - Это кажется нереальным, что мое изображение единственное неискаженное. Я должна быть изуродована более всех остальных.

Все тело Пита напрягается, и он кивает. Его руки обнимают меня за талию, но нежно, на этот раз не причиняя боли.

Я впираюсь взглядом в эфемерное изображение себя... и нахожу не так уж много сходств.

- Это не я, - говорю я ему, - это... это кто-то другой, кто-то хороший... и сильный. Похожий на ангела.

Ему хватает нескольких минут, чтобы собраться, вытереть слезы и нос, прежде чем посмотреть на меня. Теперь вместо злобного и гневного взгляда он смотрит на меня нежным взглядом того, кто действительно любит. И это разбивает мне сердце.

- Это то, как вижу я, - спокойно защищается он. - Даже в самых отвратительных кошмарах ты выглядишь именно так. И я не преуменьшаю. Я - что-то типа демона, раздираемого людьми, которые не должны быть мертвы.

Я могу только сильнее обнять его, потому что его страхи похожи на мои.

- Помнишь ту ночь в тренировочном центре... до Игр?

Слова Пита так ярки в моей памяти. Он не хотел, чтобы Игры изменили его самого. И сейчас я понимаю, что они и не изменили. Ничто из того, через что мы пошли, не изменило его.

- Я не хотел стать кем-то другим, - его тон слишком мучителен, слова выдавливаются из глотки с каждой испытуемой им эмоции, - а я стал. Они... они изменили меня. Но никогда не смогу изменить тебя.

Я незамедлительно отрицаю его слова, но в ответ он просто улыбается снисходительной, грустной улыбкой.

- Да и как не могло изменить, если я закрываю глаза и вижу все каждую ночь? Когда я пробуждаюсь от кошмаров, обнаруживая, что они никогда не закончится? Моя семья мертва. Твоя семья мертва. Тебе причинили боль и разрушили, а я не могу защитить тебя от всего.

- Мы защитим друг друга, - настаиваю я. Мои пальцы сжимают его лицо, скользя по всем оставшимся шрамам, отражая движения его рук по моему лицу. Будто мы заново изучаем друг друга, вспоминая то, что уже знаем о нас.

- Я не защитил тебя. Пытался, но...

Он целует меня со всей жаждой, но без жесткого напора. Мы держимся друг за друга. Это слишком. Мы оба сломлены этими ужасами.

Мы смотрим на картину Пита – на ту меня, которая не я. И я понимаю, почему он нарисовал ее. Это - его спасение. Это то, что он хочет увидеть, когда закроет глаза, то, за что зацепиться.

И меня потрясает до глубины души, что наши видения совпадают. Он идеальный, неприкасаемый ангел, который спасает меня. Он тот, кто не изменяется, когда я ощущаю, что изменяюсь я сама.

Мы похожи, вот почему мы так хорошо работаем сообща. Не потому, что у нас нет других вариантов, и не потому, что мы слишком сломлены, чтобы работать с кем-то другим. А потому, что мы через многое прошли, мы повзраслели вместе.

- Это то, как я вижу тебя, - шепчу я, прокладывая дорожку из нежных поцелуев возле его рта, шеи и глаз. – Мне жаль, что я не умею рисовать и не могу показать тебе. Мне жаль, что я не могу выразить, как ты красив для меня, сколько на самом деле в тебе любви, Пит. Ты всегда будешь тем, кто спас меня.

Он выглядит смущенным и растерянным. Таким же он был, когда я смотрела на его картину. И поняла, что, даже несмотря на то, что мы через многое прошли, многое раскрыли друг другу, я никогда не позволяла ему увидеть истинную Китинисс, как и он - истинного Пита. Мы видели проблески, но ведь этого недостаточно.

- Возвращайся со мной домой, - шепчу я, - останься.

Пит суживает глаза, и я дотягиваюсь до его брови, чтобы вытереть оранжевую краску. Ничего не могу поделать, но, улыбаясь, представляю, как мы выглядим со стороны: все перепачканы в краске. Его суставы пальцев чертовски болят от того удара в стену.

- Останься, - прошу я снова, - у меня тоже ночные кошмары. Мы можем найти комфорт рядом друг с другом. Мы сможем.

- Это действительно было когда-то?

Я улыбаюсь.

- Было. Эффи сказала нам быть более осторожными, потому что мы привлекали слишком много внимания. - Пит не улыбается в ответ.

Он выглядит неуверенным, не зная, как ответить на мой вопрос, но пристально наблюдает за тем, как я стягиваю рубашку, которую ранее он разорвал. Я беру разорванные лоскутки рубашки, чтобы вытереть краску и кровь с лица Пита, а затем оборачиваю ткань вокруг его руки. Он смотрит на меня, но без похоти. Хотя думаю, он все еще рассматривает мысль о сексе и наших отношений в целом.

Но Пит кажется взволнованным. Он боится, что однажды проснется и потеряет над собой контроль.

- Не бойся, - говорю я, предсказывая его аргументы. - Ты же не причинил мне боль раньше.

- Нам просто повезло. - Кажется, он отвратителен самому себе, но я разглаживаю морщинки на его брови.

-Ты контролируешь все больше, чем думаешь, - отвечаю я. – Нужно время. Ты можешь потерять контроль. И я могу развалиться на части, забыть о еде или потребности дышать. - Мне также отвратительно сейчас думать, что я перестала жить после смерти Прим, как и Питу вспоминать о том, что с ним случилось. Мы оба корим себя за то, что не можем контролировать себя.

Он не убежден до конца, но я вижу тоску в его глазах. Он хочет этого так же, как и я, и это не имеет никакого отношения к сексу. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
>- Я останусь, - наконец шепчет он.<p>

Это тяжелое решение, упрощенное словами, но, кажется, верное. Когда мы были в поезде, то казалось, что так легко подарить комфорт друг другу. Я, ровно как и Пит, жажду этого снова.

- Потребуется время, чтобы все изменилось. - Говоря эти слова, я безотказно верю в это сама. Дела идут не так хорошо, но лучше, чем несколько месяцев назад. Мы должны переживать эти моменты, появляющиеся из неоткуда. Мы должны переживать, когда кто-то становится холоден и отчужден, но переживать это вместе. И это не какая-то слабость, это большее.  
>- Потребуется время.<p>

И у нас это время есть

_**Не забываем комментировать!**_


	5. Декабрь

_**Дисклаймер: все права принадлежат Сьюзен Коллинз и автору Писем. Мне - перевод.**_

**Глава 5. Декабрь.**

_"Better" Tom Baxter_

_**Kantiss's POV.**_

Вздрагивания Пита будят меня. Все его тело скручивается и дергается, елозит по кровати. Когда я дотрагиваюсь до его щеки, он просыпается, в ужасе расширяя глаза, а на лице застывает гневное выражение. Его рука колеблется возле моей шеи, но он отпускает гнев, заменяя его на ласку и нежность.

- Плохой сон, - шепчу я. Он только кивает и утыкается в меня.

Мы делим постель друг с другом уже несколько недель – с тех пор, как я застала Пита, рисующимкошмары, в его комнате. С той поры мы никогда не спим в одиночестве. Это походит на те дни в поезде, когда мы просыпались рядом друг с другом, ощущая тепло. Демоны не кажутся такими страшными, когда тебя кто-то обнимает.

Он не спит. Каждый участок его тела напряжен. Голова покоится на груди, а руки обнимают меня. Я смотрю на потолок и пробегаю по его волосам туда-обратно. Из-за внезапного окончания моего сна, кожа Пита от страха покрывается мурашками.

Мои сновидения приносят лишь печаль, смущение и безнадежность, но сны Пита порождают еще и гнев.

Сноу использовал его и причинил боль только лишь затем, чтобы сломать меня. Он сидел здесь, в этом самом доме, в гостиной, куда я пошла и где он сказал мне убедить его, что я любила Пита. Но план не сработал в туре победителей, не сработал и после нашего возвращения в Дистрикт. Сейчас я знаю, что Сноу что-то увидел в те дни, пока мы с Питом сражались за наши жизни в Квартальной Бойне. Он увидел мои истинные чувства, увидел, что я влюбилась в Пита. И затем гнусно использовал его. Похитил воспоминания, наполнил гневом и ненавистью, разрушил его. Все это сработало. Они взяли этого мальчика, этого мужчину, который всегда был таким нежным, любящим, и превратили в того, кто с трудом мог балансировать во времени.

Но они никогда не смогут изменить одного - Пит всегда слишком силен, когда борется за что-то. Я могу видеть в нем это чувство, что дает мне надежду и заставляет гореть изнутри.

- Ты не спишь.

Его слова заставляют меня колебаться, и я качаю головой, зная, что он не смотрит, но осознавая, что он все равно поймет, что я ответила.

Он поднимает голову и кончиком пальца обводит кожу моей щеки.

- Ты должна поспать. Я просто... выйду прогуляться или что-то подобное.

- Останься, - шепчу я и в свете луны вижу его кивок.

- Навсегда.

Снова то обещание. Оно заставляет мое сердце сжиматься от невероятных, почти что подавляющих эмоций.

Губы Пита касаются моих, и в ответ я целую его. Пока мы делим постель, проведенное время здесь кажется достаточно невинным. Мы целуемся, дотрагиваемся, но до сих пор не готовы перейти к большему. Каждый раз, когда собираемся, один из нас останавливается. Между нами лежит еще столько всего, что нужно отпустить.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Я жажду солгать, сказать, чтобы он продолжил меня целовать, потому что когда он целует меня, все остальное исчезает где-то в глубине моего сознания, но я не могу.

- Злой. Ненавижу то, что они сделали с тобой, что отняли у тебя. - Глаза Пита, все еще такие же голубые, как и весеннее небо, сегодня напряжены. - Они забрали так много.

Мы не слишком много разговаривали о том, каков же конец, просто упоминали об этом в разные судьбоносные моменты, как сейчас, например. Иногда правда слишком тяжела для светлого времени суток. Ее нужно шептать в темноте, делаясь этим с тем, кто также ее ненавидит, как и ты. Но хоронить ее глубоко внутри себя не получается - я пыталась годами.

Перед моими глазами мелькают лица, бесконечный парад мертвых, уставившихся на меня своими безжизненными глазами, которые подкреплены образами, изображенными Питом месяц назад. Я испытываю отвращение и закрываю глаза. Льются слезы, и Пит подушечкой пальцев вытирает их. Этой ночью мы плачем и по себе.

Когда я распахиваю глаза, Пит по-прежнему рядом, его лицо буквально в нескольких дюймах от моего. Дыхание обдувает волосы на макушке, щекочет кожу.

В этот момент я перемещаюсь в другое время, другое место. Я видела этот взгляд раньше, но в этот я ошеломлена больше обычного. И я знаю, что он значит.

Взгляд выражает голод - последнее, что я видела на пляже в середине ночи.

Вздохнув, чувствую, что ярость уходит, сменяясь теми же эмоциями, что захлестывают Пита. Холод комнаты испаряется, на его место приходит жар.

Его рот открывается, чтобы что-то сказать, возможно, спросить, все ли будет хорошо, если он поцелует или дотронется до меня, но именно я веду сейчас, стремясь избежать накрывающего нас отчаяния. Я целую его. В губы. В щеки. В подбородок. В шею.

Его вес давит на меня, ведь он правда тяжелый, но все это только подталкивает меня вперед. Прежде чем я понимаю, что случилось, мы избавляемся от одежды и наши тела переплетаются друг с другом. Двигаясь. Скользя. Лаская. Любя.

Я горю в огне с каждым прикосновением его пальцев, с каждым движением его бедер. И все, что я могу делать, - звать его по имени, умолять спасти меня и удовлетворить.

Это самое реальное, самое ошеломительное чувство, которое я только могу представить. И оно полностью, бесповоротно направлено на мужчину рядом со мной. Это Пит. Всегда был Пит. И будет только Пит.

Как я вообще могла разрываться межу Гейлом, совершенно другим парнем, и этим удивительным, чудесным мужчиной, который так давно любит меня? Думаю, я знаю об этом слишком долго.

Я возвращаю в реальность и мигаю, размышляя, насколько я выпала... на секунды или часы. Но его губы растягиваются в самой удивительной улыбке. Она не яркая, не полная радости и в ней сквозит сомнение, так отражающее сейчас наши отношения.

- Ты любишь меня. Реально или нереально?

Эта наша старая игра заставляет меня каждый раз улыбаться, когда он шепчет слова.

- Реально.

Так и есть. Очень, очень реально.

_**Peeta's POV.**_

Когда просыпаюсь, меня обнимает рука Китнисс. Я не чувствую ног (ее нога лежит на моей), но чувствую всю ее. Моменты с прошлой ночи: безумие и безнадежность - обернулись в нечто большее - стали удовольствием. В нем нет ни блеска, ни помпезности, поэтому я знаю, что оно реально.

Когда я почувствовал, что парю на облаках блаженства, я понял, что это самое удивительное чувство, мною испытанное. Я не хочу вставать, но мочевой пузырь полон. Осторожно я убираю от себя руку Китнисс. Она что-то бормочет насчет того, что я ухожу, но не просыпается.

Я быстро принимаю душ и даже успеваю сделать сдобную булочку, прежде чем Китнисс спускается по лестнице вниз. Она держит одеяло так, словно это экстравагантное платье. Я не могу удержаться от улыбки. Без обид Цинне, который сотворил много удивительных вещей для Китнисс, но я никогда не видел ничего прекраснее, чем она в этот момент, прикрывающаяся одеялом и со спутанными после ночи волосами. Прошлой ночью на ее шее поцелуем я оставил едва заметный след.

Ее лицо вспыхивает, и она трижды прочищает горло, прежде чем спрашивает: - Прошлая ночь... реально или нереально?

Я хихикаю и усаживаю ее на свои колени. Она пахнет сном и чем-то пряным – безумно притягательно.

- Реально, - шепчу я.

Ее пальцы причесывают мои волосы, и дрожь вожделения пробегает сквозь меня.

- Я так и думала, - отвечает она, - потому что все немного... ноет.

Если я извинюсь, она будет злиться, так что вместо этого я целую ее в шею.

- Как ты сейчас... как вообще... - она быстро дышит.

Когда смущена, она еще более красива. Я обхватываю ее щечки своими большими пальцами руки и догадываюсь, о чем она спрашивала.

- И я никогда.

На ее лице появляется облегчение, но затем оно сменяется дерзостью.

- Никогда?

Часть меня взрывается в гневе. И с кем бы я спал? Я уже признавался, что влюбился в Китнисс тех пор, как я вообще узнал о том, что это за чувство.

- Неужели в это так трудно поверить? - вместо этого я целую ее в оголенное плечо, с которого сползло ее одеяло-платье.

На минуту она, выпрямившись, замолкает.

- Кажется, ты знал, что делать.

Я на самом деле смеюсь, но тут же затихаю, когда вижу, что она серьезна.

- Я целовал нескольких девушек, это правда. В смысле, до Жатвы, когда пытался убедить себя, что в отношении тебя я не безнадежен.

Уголок ее губ поднимается, но, видимо, ее по-прежнему гложут мысли, и она прокручивает все произошедшее снова и снова.

- Но...

- И, - продолжаю я, - у меня были два старших брата. - Несмотря на то, что сказал прощальные слова несколько лет назад, в мыслях вспыхивает изображение семьи, которых разбомбили в Дистрикте-12.

- Они никогда не были... благоразумны, когда хотели поговорить о девушках.

Вспоминается яркий момент. Комната возле плиты темна и душна – мы, трое, спали там, сколько себя помню. Стефан, старший брат, прислонившись к стене, перешептывается с Педером. Но, когда я вхожу в комнату, они внезапно перестают разговаривать и с хитрицой смотрят на меня. Я сразу же понимаю, что они обсуждают. Педер подловил меня, глазеющего на Китнисс, и сразу же рассказал Стефану. Я умолял его не говорить, но знал, что он все равно это сделает.

Они усаживают меня, говорят о девушках и о том, что нужно с ними делать. А затем убеждают меня забыть о Китнисс Эвердин, потому что она недотрога. А вот Нэлл Парсонс наблюдает за мной, и Педер думает, что она ждет от меня хоть что-нибудь, что может помочь ей перейти к действиям.

Мои братья думают, что это очень забавно, когда я бессвязно говорю о Нэлл, очень милой и красивой девушки, и о том, что она все равно не сравниться с Китнисс.

Мне только четырнадцать, и, в конце концов, кто знает, может, в один день Китнисс заметит и меня.

Самой первой, кого я поцеловал, была Нэлл, а затем было еще несколько девчонок, но Китнисс по-прежнему занимала все мои мысли - огонь безнадежной страсти.

- Я всегда хотел только тебя, - клянусь я.

На лице Китнисс появляется странное выражение, которое тут же пропадает. Ее губы замирают в дюйме от моих:

- Я всегда хотела только тебя.

- Даже когда Финник предложил тебе себя?

Она смеется, и напряжение отступает. - Даже тогда, - говорит она, - Финник никогда не был моим типом мужчин.

- Тогда тебе остается грубый, неотесанный представитель мужского пола, - говорю я, - единственный, который ничего не делает, кроме того, что печет хлеб и поднимает мешки с мукой.

- Единственный, который сделает все для тех, кого любит, - поправляет она.


End file.
